


Zervis Week 2016 - Day 2: Payback

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Zervis Week 2016 [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Summary: Day 2 of the Zervis Week 2016 on Tumblr





	Zervis Week 2016 - Day 2: Payback

It's been 150 years of the war between Fairy Tail and Alvarez. In a very old and forgotten library, a cursed boy and a cursed girl were searching something.

 

\- Did you found something, Mavis? - asked the boy.

\- Nothing - answered Mavis -, And you?

\- Only demon curses.

\- Is this the oldest level?

\- There's one older. Would you want to go to search on it?

\- Keep searching here, Zeref. I will go alone.

\- Be careful.

 

Mavis walked downstairs, to the next level. Zeref looked at her and smiled. Then, he kept searching.

 

With his high reading speed, Mavis looked all the books she could find in less than an hour. And she found the thing she was searching.

 

\- Zeref! - she yelled while going upstairs - I found it!

\- Really? - asked Zeref, putting back a book about fairies.

\- Here it is! - Mavis put the book in a table and opened it -. In page 275.

\- What does it say?

\- "The curse can be completely removed with a child of the cursed ones..."

\- We don't have a child.

\- "... Or with a kiss..."

\- This didn't work the last time.

\- "... At the same time they kill each other with a knife."

\- What?

\- "This only will works if they stab each other exactly in the heart."

\- Another one? Please...

\- It's the only two ways. There's no more about removing the curse.

\- I don't want to kill you again...

\- And how we would have a child if we can't touch each other?

\- I don't know...

\- It's the only way, Zeref.

\- I don't want...

\- Zeref... Please...

 

Zeref looked at Mavis. She was making the puppy face.

 

\- Don't do that... It's too much cute for me... I can't...

\- Please...

\- We'll do it this time.

\- Yay!

\- But, if one of us die, the other will follow him. Understood, Mavis?

\- I don't have any family alive. It's okay for me. But, we don't have any knives.

\- I have two. I took it from Alvarez palace.

\- You stole it.

\- No. I bought them. Maybe 300 years ago... They are mine.

 

Zeref gave Mavis a knife.

 

\- Are you ready, Mavis?

\- Yes.

 

They kissed and stabbed each other in the heart. But nothing happened. When the knives were removed, their wounds healed.

 

\- Did it work? - asked Zeref.

\- I don't know...

\- The book says something about it?

\- Nothing.

\- We must go outside and see what happens to us now.

 

Mavis grabbed the book and they went outside. It was midnight. They were in that library for the last 100 years. A deer approached to them. They were scared of hurting or killing him, but nothing happened. They hugged each other, and then kissed.

 

A few days later, they went into a town. Zeref was a bit scared, but Mavis talked with everyone in the town. Zeref smiled and left her for a while. He went to an orphanage and adopted a very little girl with brown hair.

 

\- Where did you go? - asked Mavis when he returned -. And who is she?

\- I just adopted her. Her name is Zera. That was your friend's name, right?

\- You remember... She's so cute...

\- Now, she's our daughter.

\- You didn't need to do that.

\- Of course I need. It's a type of payback, for finding how to break our curse.

\- Thank you Zeref. But, we can have our child.

\- I don't think so...

\- Why are you so mean...?

 

Mavis and Zeref smiled to each other, held hands and left the town. A boy with blonde hair and green eyes followed him, smiling.

 

\- One day, I will show myself. But now, enjoy my little sister, mom and dad.


End file.
